


Sage and Fire

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: (Though it's a treatish trick), Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Team as Family, Trick or Treat: Trick, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They burned their first demon in San Dimas.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Sage and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).



They burned their first demon in San Dimas. 

Shaggy didn’t know what he was doing at the time – he was just a foolish kid who’d managed to get in over his head and call to life a force he didn’t know how to handle. Gotten his hands on the wrong book, said the wrong words, sipped the wrong thing, smoked the wrong thing, and he and his friends found themselves soaked in holy water, sinking their stakes into the chest of a smoke-breathing, red-eyed minion from hell.

Soon enough, when months turn to years, a crazy scene like that becomes just another day at the office.

*** 

Daph is the muscle. That’s what surprises all of them. Tall and dainty, you wouldn’t think she’d be good at punching and kicking demon behind, yet she’s the one with the most tar under her fingernails. She just knows how to buff it out, followed by a nourishing mask to smooth out the rough edges.

Velma is the brain – but she’s not a supercomputer. She’s got feelings and a heart, and Shaggy knows that going through the daily grind of killing wears on her sometimes. He’s seen her stumble away from a kill with broken glasses, tears in her eyes, her face smudged with dirt. He hugged her for that. She’s braver than anyone knows or would ever give her credit for.

Fred is the planner. He’s a strategy guy. For every trick the demons seem to know, he knows two more. It’s a skill borne of fear and desperation, but one he’s honed sharply.

Shaggy – he’s the speed. If they need someone to get around the demon – someone with long arms and long legs – then he’s their man. 

And Scooby? He’s got sharp teeth, no fear and a lot of love in him. Shaggy loves and fears for him most of all.

**

As the sun sets, they move on. The next town has a problem with a living blob of jelly that keeps eating people. Velma thinks it’s all-eating for a reason, but has holy water at the ready. Daphne hopes she won’t get it in her hair. Fred has three different plans involving plastic bags to capture it for analysis.

Shaggy just hopes Scooby won’t try to eat it.


End file.
